hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Darla
"Let me tickle her and then rip her to pieces!" - Darla to Anna. Darla is a human girl and another member of the Order of the Great Enigma. She is known for tickling and pleasuring Power Girl to death. Biography Darla's life is a mystery. She met Anna sometime before the Order was brought together and was exposed to the cosmic force. This drove her gleefully insane and she became the most demented of them all, delighting in torture and chaos. When the Order captured the female heroes, Darla targeted both Gwen Stacy and Power Girl. After tickling Power Girl to death, she humiliates Gwen Stacy, tickling her almost to death as well before being stopped by the other heroes, getting shot in the leg with an arrow by Madison. She was exposed to the cosmic force once again and this turned her completely insane. She was taken back to prison. Darla eventually breaks out of prison, kidnapping Madison and tickling her in front of Doreen Green for revenge. Personality Darla is the most depraved out of all of them. She enjoys humiliating and tickling her victims before turning them insane. She's also rather disobedient, as when Maureen told her to only humiliate Gwen, Darla ignored her command and decided to try tickling Gwen to death. Appearance Darla is a very beautiful young woman with curled blond hair that flows past her shoulders. She has a wicked, sexy smile that she uses to entice her victims into desiring her as well as trusting her. She also has a curvy and athletic body that comes from daily exercise. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Darla is an experienced fighter, able to go toe-to-toe with Spider Girl. * Tickling - Darla is an expert tickler, using her skills to torture and humiliate her victims, though she likes to tickle people to death, as shown when she tortures Power Girl and various other victims. She's so skilled at this that she killed Power Girl within minutes. * Deception: Darla is very good at seduction and manipulation, as she has manipulated several people into trusting her, leading to them getting tickled to death by her. Quotes * "I love tickling. Doesn't everyone?" - Darla, to Gwen. * "Oh don't be such a big baby! It's just tickling. Very intense tickling hehehe." - Darla, to Gwen as she tickles her. * "Aww...such smooth armpits..I'm gonna tickle them! Coochie coo!" –Darla teasing a helpless Gwen before tickling her armpits. * "I am gonna tickle you until you die!" –Darla revealing Gwen's ultimate doom as she digs her nails into her armpits and ribs. * "Ooh! Power Girl. I've heard you're ticklish under the arms. I wonder if that's your death spot..." –Darla as she's about to tickle attack Power Girl *"I've killed other girls...by tickling them so hard that it kills them. They laughed and screamed in agony, begging for help that never came for them. You're gonna die slowly...and painfully!" Darla to Power Girl as the busty Kryptonian hangs by her wrists * "Hahaha! Suffer! Suffer!" - Darla to Power Girl as she tickles her. *"Aww! I think I broke her!" –Darla after tickling Power Girl to death. * "Dormammu..." - Darla, as she's exposed to the cosmic force. Trivia * She likes cheese crackers as a snack. * She's a fan of rock and roll music. This is seen when she blares it while tickling Gwen. *She loves tickling, especially girls. *Darla is a lesbian, as she kisses Nina without hesitating and moans with pleasure. She is also seen passionately rubbing her hands on Power Girl before torturing her to death, showing a teasing side to her insanity. *Darla is possibly in love with Gwen, as she lays on her lovingly after she tickles Supergirl until she passes out. Gallery Darla creepy smile.jpeg|Darla's trademark smile as she is told by the Order to tickle torture Gwen and Power Girl...to death! Darla.gif|"I'm gonna tickle you dead, and it's gonna make you scream to your last breath, blondie!!" Darla_with_a_knife.jpeg|"So...I do get to kill Blondie, right?" File:Darcy_hot.jpeg|Darla gazing seductively at a victim File:Darla_wide_smile.jpeg|Darla smiling creepily File:Darla_posing.jpeg|The lovely but psychotic Darla File:Darla's_teasing_expression.jpeg|"Heh. You think I won't tickle you all to death, Blondie? Well, I will...and I'll start with Power Girl!" File:Darla_getting_intimate_with_Nina.jpeg|Darla about to be forcibly kissed by Nina, Tommy's ex, who is being compelled by Elena Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Order of the Great Enigma Category:Females Category:Ticklers Category:LGBT Characters